Inasanity is just north of here
by summer-flower-girl
Summary: UPDATED! Crazy catgirls, the TEA POLICE, fish heads, OH MY. Insanity never looked saner. A collection of drabbleish oneshots.
1. Word challange 1 Elastic

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.

A/N: Welcome to my newest fanfiction! Well more like fanfictions. Bowleena gave me sixty words to use for a bunch of one-shots, so now I have to write a one-shot for each word! Yay...

Word challenge: Elastic.

"Boys are like elastics." Ichigo stated.

Kish blinked. "What?"

Ichigo grinned. "Boys are like elastics."

Kish looked very confused.

"Ichigo…" Mint said slowly. "Where are you getting this?"

Ichigo responded with a somewhat creepy smile that said I-am-insanely-happy-and-hyper-and may-be-under-the-affects-of-lots-of-sugar. (What an awkward grin! O.o) "This book!" She held up a book entitled 'confessions of Georgia Nicklson' that had randomly appeared in her hand.

"Ok…" Mint said, staring at Ichigo like she was insane. "But why-" She elaborated "-did you decide to tell us this when we were about to attack Kish?"

Ichigo flashed another insane grin. "'cause I wanna." Was their reply.

"Oops, looks like someone forgot to take their meds this morning!" Ryo said in a creepy-happy voice, like the book appearing out of nowhere.

He then promptly grabbed Ichigo and dragged her off somewhere, probably to give her some medicine or something.

"Well…" Kish stated. "That was weird."

Mint nodded. Then they both went off to eat chocolate fudge ripple ice cream until they exploded.

A/N (again):

Me: That was…fun…

Kish: -stares-

Me: Heh… se ya next time!


	2. Temporary insanity

Disclaimer: If you see a scrap of any thing that could be mistaken for a _real _authoress's it was put in there by accident, I don't own TMM.

A/N: This is probably the shortest drabble in the history of fanfiction… also I can't find my word list, so this doesn't have a word challenge.

"Ichigo!" Ryo shouted in an extremely creepy non-Ryo-voice as he _bounced _into the café. "I have something very important to tell you!"

Ichigo looked up from where she was wiping up a table. "W-what's that Shirogane?" Ryo's uber-hyper voice was slightly, scratch that VERY frightening…

"I love you!" He declared and hugged her.

Ichigo turned bright red and shouted "NOOO! I like Masaya!"

Ryo suddenly seemed to come to his senses and released Ichigo and turned on his heel and walked away quickly.

"W-what was that Shirogane?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Sorry," He muttered "Temporary insanity."


	3. Word challenge 2 and 3: Fish head, moss

Disclaimer: Dis-claim-er: noun, the act of disclaiming; the renouncing, repudiating, or denying of a claim. If you don't get it well, you're a baka. I don't own.

A/N: WOO! I'm baaaaack! I got a review from someone –cough- Samko –cough- , and decided to attempt to look for my word challenge list. I had waaay too much fun writing this… heh heh, I love online thesauruses! Too bad I didn't get to use my favourite insult, effeminate boy, dang. Also I need a new name BADLY, frankly, this one sucks. (I just realised how long this is compared to the other two O.O)

Word challenge(s): Moss, Fish head.

"So, Ichigo?"

"What is it Shirogane?"

"Truth or dare?"

Ichigo sighed "Must I decide _now_?"

"Well, duh baka Strawberry, we're playing the game now, hurry up and choose!"

"Well, I don't think I should _have _to choose _right _now, this game is stupid!"

"Utterly preposterous." Ryo agreed.

"Absolutely absurd." Ichigo stated.

"Completely Unreasonable and unthinkable!"

"Unthinkable isn't a word you baka Shirogane!" Ichigo declared jumping to her feet.

"It is too, you moron Ichigo!" Ryo declared, also jumping to his feet.

"Blockhead!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Dunderhead!" Roared Ryo.

"Muttonhead!" Shrieked Ichigo

"What in the heck does _that _mean you halfwit?!" Ryo yelled.

"I have no clue you dimwit!" Ichigo bellowed.

And so the shouting match continued…

"Lunkhead!"

"Dumbo!"

"Ignoramus!"

"Ignoramus isn't a word you dunce, Shirogane!"

"It is too you, you STRAWBERRY!"

"Take that back you FISH HEAD!"

Ryo blinked.

"Did you just call me a _fish head_?"

"Umm, no?"

"HA! You did too!"

"I did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"JUST CHOOSE TRUTH OR DARE YOU IMBICILE, ICHIGO!" Mint shouted.

Ryo and Ichigo then remembered what had started the fight in the first place.

"Truth or dare you idiot." Ryo grumbled.

"DARE!" Ichigo proclaimed, laughing insanely.

"Well, I dare you to… go outside and eat MOSS!"

"What kind of sissy dare is that you CREAM PUFF?"

"MILKSOP!"

And so the saga continues…


	4. Word challenge 4: Crazy

Disclaimer: -insert witty disclaimer about how I never have or will own Tokyo mew mew here-

A/N: Wow. Two one shots in two days! Yay for me. Guess that shows how bored I am. And cold, so very very very very cold. Gah, guess I'll live. I hope. Great, now I'm bored, cold AND hungry…GAH!

Word challenge: Crazy

Once upon a time there was a crazy cat girl-

"HEY!" Said crazy cat girl yelled. "I'm not crazy you dork!" Fine, fine. So ANYWAY, once upon a time-

"Actually it was only last week!" The not-so-crazy cat girl declared. Would you SHUT UP and let me FINISH?

Angry glare at said cat girl.

"Fine."

Ok, so back on track, once upon a time, which happened to be last week, in a far, far away land-

"Japan isn't THAT far away!"

SHUSH!

The cat girl shushed.

So, once upon a time, blah blah blah, far away land, so on and so forth, so anyway, there was a not-so-crazy cat girl named-

"Don't say my name! Don't you listen to your parents at ALL? There are stalkers on the internet!"

GAH! How can anyone _stalk _you if you're an imaginary person from a manga and anime?

"Aww, now you hurt my feelings!"

Stop it! So the cat girl's name was-

"HEY! I told you not to say the name!" The cat girl shrieked "I don't wanna be stalked!"

SHUT IT! No's going to stalk you, you're Im-a-gin-ar-y!

"Someone! She hurt my feelings!" The cat-girl wailed

Oi! Don't copy Momiji from Fruits basket!

"I can do whatever I want, so there!"

Cough brat cough.

"HEY! Don't call me a brat!"

Me? I didn't SAY anything. Whistles 'innocently'.

So, as I was saying, the cat girl's name-

"DON'T SAY IT!"

ARGGG! Would you please STOP that?! Everyone out there already _knows _your name!

Stunned silence.

"They DO????"

Well duh, you have your own manga and anime series, and a bunch of other junk.

"Then why would you need to say my name if they already know my name in the first place?"

GAH! I'm _trying _to tell a story here! And typing Ichi-

"Don't say my name!"

But they already know it you moron! It's Ichigo! Ichigo Momomiya. Ich-i-go!

"You- you said my name on the internet! AHHH!"

Yeah, I did. Get over it. So the cat girl's name was Ichigo-

Pathetic whimper from Ichigo.

Get. Over. It.

Annoyed huff. "Fine."

So, Ichigo was crazy-

"We already went over this! I'm not crazy!"

You're arguing with an authoress, so yes you are.

"You're an AUTHORESS?"

Technically, no. In my mind, yes.

"You scare me."

Dude I scare EVERYONE-

"I'm a GIRL, thank you very much!"

Fine, dude-_ette_. Happy?

"No."

Stupid crazy cat girl.

"HEY!"

Oh no, you're not going on another rant! I'm going to finish this story if it's the last thing I do!

"Another rant? Wouldn't I have to have ranted _before_ to rant _again_?"

You- GAH! Whatever! On with the story! Ichigo was crazy-

"HEY!"

Don't you start again! So _how _exactly was Ichigo insane? Well for one thing she liked Masaya-

"Don't you DARE insult my precious Masaya!"

I can and will insult that cream puff!

"HEY! Don't call him a cream puff!"

Fine. I won't call him a cream puff… I'll call him an effeminate boy! Maniacal laughter.

"You scare me."

You already said that darlin'

Ichigo backs away slowly.

Ok, so on with the story, Ichigo the insane liked Masaya, whom everyone hates-

"They do NOT!"

Have you seen the amount of bashing he gets?

"Huh?"

Never mind, your puny brain wouldn't understand.

"Wha- HEY!"

Sigh. So anyway, Ichigo liked Masaya, and everyone hated Masaya, so he was burned at the stake. And everyone lived happily ever after. The end!

"He- he DIED!"

Actually, I killed him off, but that works to.

"How can there be a 'happily ever after' if my TRUE LOVE DIED?"

…I dunno… go find another true love I guess.

"I hate you so much."

Aww, and I like you too Ichigo.

"You're story writing sucks too."

Gee, Ichigo no need to take your anger out on me.

"And you smell bad."

That is IT! You're going DOWN!

THE END!

A/N (again): that was creepy… I said 'Gah' a lot. Oh well…


	5. Word challenge 5: Coffee

A/N: I'm back! From outer space! Just to find- ok enough singing. XD Yeah, I'm not really back, I just felt bad for abandoning for so long.

ANYWAYS, I hope I 'officially' come back soon. So, enjoy this weirdness for now

Word challenge: Coffee

It was night time in Japan and all through the night, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Well, actually a few mice were stirring, and their names were Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce. For whatever reason they had decided to study together for the exams coming up.

Well, more to the point Ichigo had begged and bribed both of the other mews to help her study, as she had once again left everything to the last minute.

"Really Ichigo, this would be a lot easier if you didn't leave things like this to the last minute." Lettuce said cautiously to the cat-girl, echoing the authoress's previous statement.

"It would also help if you stayed awake." Mint snapped, shaking Ichigo awake roughly as she said the last part.

Mint had been bribed with a life-time supply of Mint's favourite tea; Mint could rarely find more than a box or so at a time, and it was a queen's ransom for even a small amount, she didn't know how Ichigo had acquired the tea, and money for that matter, and she doubted whether or not she really did want to.

"I'm sorry guys." Ichigo said sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she woke up again for about the fourteenth time that night. "It's just so late at night. And it feels like we've been studying forever." The cat-girl whined.

"Speaking of that," Mint said, standing up and grabbing her coat, "I really should be going, you're not the only one who has an exam tomorrow."

"But- but…" Ichigo spluttered; they couldn't just LEAVE her all alone to study, could they?

"It is getting late after all." Lettuce added. "See you tomorrow Ichigo." And with that Ichigo's last hopes of passing her Math exam left.

Apparently they could.

Ichigo studied for about three more minutes before falling asleep.

With a start she woke up.

"OH NO! I FELL ASLEEP!" Ichigo leapt up and began to run around her room like a chicken with its head cut off.

It was only when she tripped over something and went flailing into a wall that she stopped.

She picked up the curious can. "Dr. Caffeine's Coffee pick-me-up?" She read. "Odd, never heard of it before. Oh well, can't do anything but help!" So she quickly chugged the coffee drink down before racing off to school for her exam.

It was about half way through the exam when Ichigo noticed something was wrong.

_Is that a dancing coffee can? _She thought.

"Coffee, coffee, yummy good coffee is good for the mind! Yay coffee!" The dancing cans of coffee sang.

And then the rest of Ichigo's class and the teacher got up and started to do the can-can.

Ichigo screamed and fled the class room.

And then she _really_ woke up.

Mint and Lettuce were both still there, asleep in their chairs.

There were no cans of coffee any where.

And no one was doing the can-can.

"Ok, that is the LAST time I eat pickles, jellybeans and mustard for dinner…" She muttered.

A/N: Yes, I am nuts if you're wondering. CRAZY nuts! XD


	6. Word challenge 6: Mental institute

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own TTM in any way, shape or form, or the song 'They're coming to take me away'. I also don't own a mental institute. Though sometimes Stone says I should be in one…

A/N: -mauled by guilt bunnies- I haven't died. Yet. (Knock on wood) I REALLY do not like my writing style and am focusing on original stories and not fan fiction. My apologies. On another note: JESUS CRACKERS! Where on earth did I put my list of words?

Ok I'm done rambling, go ahead and read.

Word challenge: Mental institute

(...why are there two words for this chapter? Oh well)

"So the question is," Ichigo said for once in her life not obsessing over homework she forgot/ was too lazy to do, or saving the world (again), or working like a mad woman at the café, but was in fact sitting in some park, and because the authoress is far to lazy to actually think things through during summer Kish is in the park to; for no reason at all. And Ichigo isn't freaking out and transforming and whatnot either. Because the authoress is just that lazy.

"Is it time?" Ichigo asks Kish, ignoring the authoress's completely pointless interlude.

"Time for what?" Kish questioned, sounding rather puzzled, for good reason; after all he was randomly in some park with his (rather doomed) love interest, and he wasn't trying to take over the world either. So, really he had good reason to sound utterly bewildered.

"Is it time for tea? I do like tea, with two sugar cubes and no milk." He frowned at his own sporadic ADD-like speech, also ignoring the authoress's second interlude.

"No Kish, it's not tea time."

Kish swore violently.

Which is omitted for rating reasons. And the laziness of the authoress.

"No, what I mean is, is it time to send you to a mental institute?"

"Do you mean the happy home where life is beautiful all the time, with trees, and flowers and chirping birds, and basket weavers who sit and twiddle their thumbs and toes? THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! HA HA! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY!" Kish noted Ichigo's slightly terrified look at his insane rambling. "….hee, hee ho, ho, ha…ha."

All was silent.

And awkward. Don't forget awkward, so very, very awkward.

"Can people really twiddle their toes?" Ichigo asked finally, curiosity nearly eating her alive, but it satisfied itself with eating Masaya's personality. (Which is why he doesn't have one.)

"Let's try!" Kish exclaimed energetically, jumping to his feet, just as the chapter ended because the authoress was running out of steam.

And then the world was eaten by exploding cheesecake. Because we all love cheesecake. Even the exploding kind. Oh don't shake your head like that, you know it's true.

END OF THE CHAPTER OMGNOWAI THIS FAILS!

A/N (again): -dies-


	7. Word challenge 7: Tea

Disclaimer: I sometimes drink green tea with milk and sugar, this proves how much of a dork I really am; do you think a dork c

Disclaimer: I sometimes drink green tea with milk and sugar, this proves how much of a dork I really am; do you think a dork could have created TMM?

A/N: Yes I do really sometimes drink green tea with milk and sugar, and occasionally a small mountain of mini coloured marshmallows. No I am not joking, thank you Bowleena for introducing me to such a wonderful thing!

Word Challenge: Tea

Mint stared in horror.

And when Mint is staring in horror you _know _the sky is about to come crashing down on your heads.

What was she staring in horror, you ask? The object in question was in fact a cup of her beloved tea.

Well, not her's per say, Ichigo (for plot's sake) was drinking tea. But there was something rather odd about the tea.

"What on earth did you do to this poor cup of tea?" Mint demanded, snatching away the precious cup of tea, murmering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Don't worry baby, it's alright now.'

"Er," Ichigo looked slightly confused at her co-worker, who was now clutching her cup of tea to her chest like one would a baby. Really Ichigo worried about that girl sometimes.

"I just added some milk and sugar to my green tea." She said hesitantly, unsure about what would ensue next.

Mint looked appalled. "How dare you defile tea like that! I should call the TEA POLICE on you for that!" She continued to rant about the sacredness of tea and so on for another hour until her voice gave out.

"…Tea Police?" Ichigo asked tentatively, now very worried for the tea-obsessed girl in front of her.

Mint nodded in an energetic OOC way.

"Okay then." Ichigo inched away slowly.

"What are you doing standing around? BACK TO WORK SLAVES!" Ryou shouted loudly falling from the ceiling and landing on the rather delicate table Ichigo had been drinking tea at an hour before Mint's rant causing it to break in half.

Ignoring the plight of the poor table Ryou sashayed off to go do something that was most likely very important and involved saving the world or something. Or he might have been going off in search parfaits for all the authoress knows, but really doesn't matter at all anyways.

And so life went on at Café Mew Mew, AKA the café with a really stupid name. Mint never regained her voice and had to resort to mime, but scared away half the customers. Ichigo became traumatized of tea and when ever the word was spoken around her would go on a screaming rampage, and unfortunately, scared away the other half of the customers. Ryou developed an obsession with table smashing and ended up scaring away any poor souls that happen to walk by

So the café ended up going bankrupt.

And they all lived happily ever after. Sort of.

Well… not really, they all actually died painful and slow deaths and whatnot, but who really cares?

THE END

Zakuro closed her story book and looked at Pudding with a 'Well, how was it?' look.

"Zakuro-onee-chan, you suck at bedtime stories."

A/N: I swear that green tea was not caffeinated, really.


	8. Word challenge 8: Defenstrate

Disclaimer: HE LOOK IN THE SKY! It's a bird! It's a plane! NO IT'S THE REAL PERSON WHO CREATED TOKYO MEW MEW! ….dear god I need to get a life. How on earth can my brain perceive that this is actually a disclaimer? ….whatever I should hope you get the point. The point being that I'm almost too lame to function let alone create a manga series like TMM.

A/N: That disclaimer is ridiculously long, so all I'm gonna say is this: I HAVE A REALLY FUN PLOT IDEA FOR A TMM FANFIC! WOO YAY PLOT BUNNIES! So I'll _probably _be posting a fic some time within this century. (On another note, I've lost the word list AGAIN. I'm planning on duck taping it to my forehead to prevent losing it again when I find it.) GAWD THE A/N IS JUST AS LONG AS THE DISCLAIMER! AUGH! SORRY!

Word challenge: Defenestrate (The act of throwing someone or something out of a window)

Kish was brooding. Or plotting. It never was quite clear which as both his brooding face and his plotting face looked so very similar. Which isn't to be confused with his brooding _and _plotting face, because in that case it looks completely different. Now watch as everyone's logic jumps hand in hand with their sanity out a window quickly to be reduced to a pile of gooey logic-sanity and then hit by a semi truck driven by a man named Billy.

Which brings us back to our point…or maybe not.

In any case Kish was in some unspecified skyscraper for some unspecified reason, and was either brooding or plotting. Though because of the slightly off-putting maniacal laughter coming from his direction one would guess it was the second.

Masaya, who was in the building only because the voices in his head had tipped him off that there might be an actual personality somewhere inside he could steal, approached Kish cautiously like one might approach a sleeping lion dipped in toxic waste. On steroids.

"Err, Kish, may I ask _why _exactly you're in this office building laughing crazily to yourself?"

Kish snorted. "I could ask the same of you."

"I'm here to steal a personality. The voices in my head told me there was on here. Have you happened to see it?" Masaya stated happily, in a tone normally reserved for scary cartoon characters and small children on drugs.

Kish inconspicuously inched backwards, which is to say that he darted back a foot and turned so his back faced the door.

"…The voices in your head you say?" He asked conversationally, trying to unlock the door behind him, which had somehow magically became locked.

"Yup! Maryanne is my favourite. She says to get back to my original question on why you're here."

"Eh? Oh I'm just planning on defenestrating someone soon."

"You plan on defen-what now?"

"Defenestrating. The act of throwing someone or something out of a window. So basically I'm planning on pushing some unlucky soul out this cleverly placed window."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Because defenestrate sound so much cooler."

"I suppose it does." Masaya glanced out the previously mentioned window. "I pity whomever you plan on throwing out this window. It probably would hurt when they hit the ground, this being the 42nd floor and all."

Unfortunately Masaya didn't notice the wicked and rather murderous gleam in Kish's eye as he replied easily "You should pity yourself then."

And with that Kish threw the poor personality-less character out the window.

Where he became a Masaya-pancake upon hitting the ground and was promptly hit by Billy's semi truck.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END!

A/N (again):….I swear I wasn't on anything when I wrote this. And I don't really hate Masaya. He's just so fun to make fun of. Thanks for reading! THANK YOU STONE FOR BETAING THIS MONSTROSITY!


	9. Insanity DUMP 1

Disclaimer: Anyone who's thought process goes from 'Edward Cullen' to 'Bleach' cannot possibly be intelligent enough to create Tokyo mew mew. I also don't own EA games, the Twilight series, or anything else I mentioned in this pile of stupidity.

A/N: …this is pure retardation. You will lose brain cells. You have been warned.

Robots

Ichigo stared at the creatures-du-jour she and her cliché band of superheroes were facing that day.

Robots. Honest-to-goodness robotic chimera animas.

Was the writing staff _this _out of ideas?

Fiction

Kish furrowed his brow trying to think of a half-way decent retort to throw back at his far more intelligent adversary; Pai.

"Yeah, well, you're STRANGER THAN FICTION!"

Pai gave him one long look of 'Has he always been this dumb, or did he just eat an extra bowl of stupid this morning?'

Girl

Kish stuck his tongue out at Ichigo. "You fight like a girl!"

Ichigo blinked. "Er, Kish. That's not much of an insult, as I AM A GIRL."

"Yeah…well…GAH."

Story

"Ryou…"

"Yes Keiichiro?"

"Do you ever feel like you're just an unimportant minor character in a story that doesn't have much of a character?"

"Never, but if I did, no doubt I'd be much cooler and important than you."

Atlantis

"This is worse than the apocalypse of Atlantis!" Kish declared to his bowl that had previously held ice cream. Honestly he turned his back for _one second_…

"What's Atlantis?" Tarto asked, hastily wiping off a bit of ice cream from his face as he entered the room.

Kish blinked. "You know, I have no idea!"

Pai refrained from bothering to _attempt _to knock some sense into Kish and Tart's thick skulls.

Hair

"Lettuce, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ryou!"

"You're Japanese, right?"

"Yes I am…"

"Then why do you have green hair?"

"…um…"

"And what about Zakuro and Ichigo's hair? At least Mint looks _almost _Japanese. But really what kind of person has red hair _that _colour?"

"…I really don't know…"

Scissors

"Masaya!" Ichigo bolted down a hallway in the school. "Masaya…what have I told you about running around with scissors?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Not to…" Masaya mumbled to the ground.

"Good. Now give those here!"

Masaya obediently handed them over. "Yes mummy."

Kish

"My name is Kish and I have green hair!" Kish warbled spinning drunkenly around on a deserted road. "I have a really stupid name in the English dub and fanfic writers like to pair me with everyone!" He fell into a ditch and started to laugh hysterically.

Pai gave Deep Blue a long, hard look. "We are _never _giving Kish alcohol again, you hear me?"

Deep Blue nodded in agreement.

Mail

Ichigo positively flew into the Café. "You'll never guess what I got in the mail!" She exclaimed.

"You just won a thousand dollars?" Mint asked boredly, doing a crossword, she was only missing one last word...

Ichigo gasped. "How did- never mind! I'm off to Vegas to go get married to Masaya! Bye!"

Mint sighed and turned back to her tea and newspaper. "She's finally gone."

Email

"So it all started when I was checking my email,"

"Berry-"

"And I actually had, like, eighteen! But six of them were just junk. So I was, like, whatever, and deleted them. And one other one was just from my grandma-"

"I really don't-"

"And another one was from Tasuku- it was, like, _totally _sweet!"

"Would you listen-"

"And the last one was from some chick who was completely _trash talking _to me. So I went on to her facebook account and spammed it and-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BERRY I DON'T CARE!" Kish exploded to the Mary-sue like character.

Internet

"The internet is for porn!" Kish sang horribly, quoting a musical he most likely didn't even know, once again drunk.

Tarto went on a screaming rampage and threw a battered couch at Kish's head, which managed to muffle Kish's drunken ramblings.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED KISH WASN'T ALLOWED TO DRINK!"He shrieked in a completely non-girly way to his fellow aliens.

Simpsons

"American television is completely stupid! What kind of people have yellow skin?" Mint stated angrily.

Zakuro nodded wisely. "Yes, because all Japanese people have purple and red hair and blue eyes."

"Exactly!"

EA Games

"So I heard EA Games is going to make our next game." Keiichiro said conversationally one day.

At once everyone started to scream.

"But EA Games is from North America!"

"I don't want to be called Kiki again!"

"No more mew puns!"

"AHHH!"

"Predacytes! NOOOO!"

Patrick

Keiichiro frowned at his best friend.

"You know Ryou I don't think I know what your middle name is!"

"It's Patrick."

"Well that's random…"

"Not nearly as random as Kish's."

"Aliens have middle names?"

"They can also handily speak perfect Japanese."

"So what is it?"

"Elizabeth."

Edward Cullen

"Kish! I've just found out! You're listed as the second sexiest fictional character in this magazine!" Tart said excitedly for some odd reason, skidding into the plot.

"Second?" He exclaimed, shocked. "Then who's first?"

Tart nodded boredly. "Some Vampire named Edward Cullen."

"How is a _vampire _sexy? They're undead…and corpse-y…"

"I dunno….what's so sexy about an alien?"

"…loads of things…"

Bleach

Keiichiro entered the café his usual self- only to be pretty much attacked by his fellow staff members- all of them shouting at him at the same time.

"What in heaven's name did you do to your hair?" Ryou screeched loudly, just barely above the noise of the others.

Keiichiro laughed, sounding more than slightly sheepish. "Well you see there was some bleach last night and…"

Laundry

"Laundry?" Kish asked slowly, as if it were a foreign word to him, though judging by his clothing it probably _was_…

"Yes Kish, laundry." Ichigo told him, talking as though she were speaking to an idiot who didn't understand the concept of an odd number.

"What's that?"

Ichigo had the sudden urge to headdesk.

"When you wash your clothing…" Ichigo said warily; he had to be kidding, everyone knew what _laundry _was.

"What so you just go around naked while it's getting clean?" Kish said, startled. "You humans are so _weird_!"

Ichigo gave into her headdesking urges.

Melee

Link died. Again. Stupid pretty boy. Fairy. Thing.

"Damn it!" Kish swore, throwing his controller at the wall childishly. "I give up! This game is stupid!" He stormed out.

Tart rolled his eyes. Honestly Kish should know by now that he could kick his but at Super Smash Brothers Melee.

Abuse

Zakuro smacked Kish.

"ABUSE!" He shrieked, and then fled from the plot.

Zakuro stared where the alien had previously been "What…the fudge." She stated.

Thesaurus

Ichigo's dad (who hereafter shall be called Bob) stared at the English paper Ichigo had written and gotten an A on.

"You used 'said' forty-eight times. Honestly does she not know what a thesaurus is for?"

Ichigo grabbed a conveniently placed blender and threw at her father, missing him by a mile. "Shut up dad, you're supposed to say 'Good job on not failing English Ichigo' or something supportive like that, god."

Bob snorted. "That's so last generation Ichigo."

A/N (again): More to come... I was stuck on a few words, so here's about…. one third-ish.

Stone and I had a contest to make up a random list of words in a minute or less, and I decided to play a bit more with mine.

I apologise if Ichigo's dad really did have a name but I couldn't seem to track it down… Also I don't hate Berry, heck I've never even read a la mode, but from what I've heard she's pretty Mary-sue-ish. I mean she has _two _animal genes and is automatically the new leader? If that doesn't make her a Mary-Sue I don't know what does.


End file.
